Finding the girl I once was
by MynameisInu
Summary: “What were you thinking!” Inuyasha fumed with anger as he stood over his bleeding wife" Where will Kagome run to when her home is no longer safe and all she wants is to be her own person again. SesshomaruXKagome Rated M for later. PLEASE read and REPLY!
1. Chapter 1: Thats not what it was

Finding the girl I once was

Finding the girl I once was

Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS BELINGS TO ME!! Just the plot bunnies!!

Chapter 1: That's not what it was.

His hand swung back in anger as her prepared to strike her again.

"BITCH!" His demon claws sunk deep in to her cheek before throwing her back on to the cold floor. Blood covered her white t-shirt as her cheek bled.

"What were you thinking?!" Inuyasha fumed with anger as he stood over his bleeding wife

"I was thinking you were alone. You weren't supposed to be working today." Kagome did not look up in fear of being struck again. Inuyasha yanked Kagome back by her hair so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Don't do it again bitch or a few scars will be the least of your worries" he threw her forward on to the marble floor and left her room.

Kagome didn't cry, she didn't even move until another of the demons came to heal her.

"The cuts are deep this time ma'am. There will be some scaring left behind" the small demon muttered as he rubbed some cream on her cuts.

"It's not the worst that has happened" she whispered, closing her eyes tight as the cream stung she cheek. When his deed was done the demon disappeared, leaving Kagome to dress for bed.

* * *

Morning, it seemed, came too soon. Her alarm rang at 6:30 telling her it was time to get out of bed and ready for work. She showered dressed quickly before Inuyasha woke. Looking in the mirror she saw that three dark lines stood out on her pale cheek. She tried her best to cover the lines with make-up before running out the door and to her car.

The drive to Inucorp was short but she knew she was running late. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked in the door and to the elevator.

"Oh good morning Kagome" Sango smile when the doors opened. Sango was Inuyasha's assistant and had been her maid of honor at her and Inuyasha's wedding.

"Morning Sango. I left Inuyasha sleeping off his hang over in bed this morning." She waved her hand threw the air like it was nothing new.

"Good. I still need to finish his paper work from last week." She nodded to the pile of papers in her arms.

"Then I won't stall you any longer." Kagome smiled and waved as the elevator doors opened at her floor. "I'll see you at lunch" she walked slowly to her office. When they got married, Inuyasha wanted her to have a bigger working space and changed her office. Now her office rivaled some of the better lawyers in the firm.

Opening the door, the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru sitting in her chair.

"Your late" he said in that cold drawl of his.

"I'm sorry. I was kept up at home" Kagome walked forward setting her case on the desk.

"What you and my wrenched half brother do at home is your business but when it makes you late for works it becomes my business" he stood, now only inches from her face. She turned her face to the left giving Sesshomaru a clear view of the raised scars on her cheek.

"That's not what it was" Kagome turned back to look in his golden eyes "now please give me something do and give me my office back"

He stared for a moment, his cold exterior still in place, before speaking.

"I need the files for court today before noon, file the papers for the Haku case and alphabetize the file cabinets in my office. I can't find anything." He walked around the desk but stopped before the door.

"If he hits you again, Tell me" then her was gone leaving Kagome speechless

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2:What now?

Disclaimer: this doesn't belong to me (

Disclaimer: this doesn't belong to me (

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Chapter 2: What now?

When quitting time rolled around, Kagome was really dreading going home with Inuyasha. He had lost one of his major cases, misplaced two weeks of paper work and had taken on four new cases.

"Kagome" Inuyasha walked in to her office. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her quietly.

"You can talk, but I can't guarantee I will listen." She didn't look up from her computer.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry about…you know everything last night." He walked up behind her and lightly stroked her scared cheek.

"Inuyasha I am working. If I don't get this done Sesshomaru will have a fit." She continued typing until she felt a pair of lips trail down her neck. "I really need to finish this"

"Bah. I don't care about what my half brother wants. Right now I want you" Inuyasha turned her chair around to face him.

"I can't Inuyasha. Just go home I will be there when I finish this" Kagome spun her chair around to face her computer.

"I will not. You are my wife and you will do as I wish!" he swung her back around pulling her out of the chair and on to the desktop.

"Please let me go Inuyasha" Kagome struggled in his arms as he began to kiss her neck

"Stop struggling and it won't hurt a bit." Inuyasha unbuckled his pants before trying to pull off Kagome's skirt.

"Stop! Please!" Kagome nearly screamed as Inuyasha's claws sunk in to her hips when he entered her roughly. Tears fell from her eyes as his claws went deeper in to her skin.

"Let her go!" The voice of Sesshomaru never sounded so good to kagome. Inuyasha looked up from kagome to glare at his half brother.

"What say you have in this brother?" He pumped in to her slowly ignoring the tears falling from Kagome's eyes.

"She said stop! She is your wife. Not one of your common whores" Sesshomaru smirked knowing that would stop him. Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked up at him. She started thrashing around harder until she fell to the floor.

"Kagome" Inuyasha's voice asked for apology like it had so many times before and every time she had taken him back. He righted him self standing face to face with his brother.

"About time you get what you deserve little brother." Sesshomaru stared down at him with his always cold eyes. Inuyasha stormed out of the room without a back ward glance. Sesshomaru walked over to the crying girl on the floor, pulling her up to sit in the forgotten chair. "Are you alright?" he asked with no real feeling in his voice.

She nodded but the tears wouldn't stop. She knew that Inuyasha had been acting differently, but she didn't know that this would be the reason.

"You're not going home tonight. I will let you sleep in my guest room." He stood up holding out his hand.

"N-no. Let me get m-my things. And I will meet you out there" Kagome whipped her tears away with her sleeve

"Five minutes" he walked out and towards his office.

Kagome gathered her work throwing it in to her case. Just before she left the phone rang.

"Inucorp. Kagome speaking" she tried her best to not to sound depressed

"Kagome. Come home." Inuyasha's voice came threw the phone. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Not tonight Inuyasha. I just need time alone" Kagome started to hang up but stopped when he started to beg

"Please baby. Come home. I know we can work this out. I love you" He sounded true enough for Kagome

"Tomorrow" was all she said before hanging up.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru stood in the door way waiting for her. She nodded and followed him to his car.

She had only been in Sesshomaru's house a hand full of times for parties and her wedding. The house was huge and old. It had been in the Tiasho family for many years. Sesshomaru showed her to one of the many spare rooms.

"The bath is across the hall and if you need anything, there is a bell next to the bed." He pointed to the closet "you will find some clothes in there for you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she smiled at him "this is very kind of you"

"What my half brother has done to you is against everything he was brought up to believe in. Hitting ones mate, hurting them on purpose" his fists clenched in anger

"We never…he didn't want to…" Kagome started but looked away and quitted. Sesshomaru reached out towards Kagome's face but she flinched away.

"I won't hurt you" she stayed still as he tilted her head over to examine her neck. "He never marked you as his own." He muttered releasing her and walking out of the room.

"What now?" Kagome asked her self as she prepared for a bath that would wash away all her problems.

**Sorry it is so short. I LOVE reviews! So PLEASE send me some more so I can have the motivation to write more faster!! **


	3. Chapter 3:Day and night

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS!! I love hearing from you guys! Keep on reviewing and will keep on writing!!**

Chapter 3:Day and Night

Kagome awoke early the next morning. Stretching out on a bed that was not her own she panicked for a moment before she remembered just where she was. When she calmed back down, she lay back on her side remembering back before she met Inuyasha, back when all she had to worry about was her self.

-**FLASHBACK-**

"Kagome Hurry up!!" Kaiya yelled from the car "We are going to be late." Kagome ran from her too small apartment to the tiny car that had four people crammed in to it.  
"It's a 2 hour drive. No one will know if we are a little late." She smiled boldly without a care in the world as she climbed in to the front seat. "Let's go!" she yelled turning the radio up and rocking to the beat.

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

All but the driver had fallen sleep as the car had pulled up in to the beach parking lot.  
"YO you lot wake up! We're here!!" Kaiya honked the horn loudly. Kagome woke with a start hitting her head on the dashboard "Owe…" she rubbed her head looking around the white sands. "Finally! I have been waiting for this week forever!" The car emptied within seconds on to the beach where the 5 teens would be spending the next 5 day carefree.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Ma'am. Master Sesshomaru sent me to wake you and to help you get ready" A small demon stirred Kagome from her memories, bringing her back to the real world she wanted to escape so badly from.  
"Alright. What time is it?" Kagome sat up looking around the room. The four poster bed was lined with golden and red silk hanging down and twisting down the rails. The room like the bed hangings was a soft shade of gold.  
"It is 9:00 in the morning Lady" The little demon pulled out a work outfit for her to wear  
"Was Sesshomaru angry that I slept in" Kagome stood and dressed quickly "that is that last thing I need right now." She pulled on her heels from the day before.  
"Master told us not to bother you. And also that he would be working from home today." Kagome swirled around quickly.  
"What?" the stunned look of shock on her face made the demon chuckle.  
"He would like you to stay here and assist him"  
"Oh! Where is he!?" Kagome kicked off her heels and ran outside and right in to Sesshomaru.  
"You can't stay home today! You have court and meetings that I have spent 3 weeks organizing!" she poked him hard in the chest  
Sesshomaru just stood there looking at his secretary going crazy. "And…and I have to go home today"  
"When you are done working with me here I will drive you back to the office so you can get your car, and go home" he didn't have a hint of liking the idea at all. Kagome was shown all around Sesshomaru's private offices and where she would be working that day.

**-9 hours later-**

"the best thing about this day…was the fact that I didn't have to wear those damn heels" Kagome slumped back in her chair feet up on the desk  
"Get your feet off the desk and get ready to go" He didn't look it but Sesshomaru was livid on the inside. The idea of sending her home to his half brother made him mad to no end.  
"Alright" The smile on her face fell. Inuyasha would have found that she spent the whole day here and she would have hell to pay for it.

The ride but to the office was as quite as the ride the night before. Sesshomaru pulled in to the underground parking next to Kagome's car.  
"Thank you for the ride" She began to step out but he stopped her.  
"Call me if he hurts you in any way. I can be there right away. Day or night" he handed her a slip of paper and waited for her to get out of the car before speeding off.  
Kagome stood there looking at the paper in her hand and let a small smile cross her lips.

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I REPLY!! Please R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Back

Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews

**Thank you all SOOO much for the reviews. I love getting all those. Well here is the next chapter!! And to ****Kanae14: there will be a little more of Sesshomaru showing another side of him in the next chapter! Also to Iamdevishangel: there will be a fight ((but not this chapter))**

Chapter 4: Going back

As Kagome drove home slowly she could not believe she was really going back, after everything he had done to her.  
"Pull your self together Kagome." She muttered to her self as she waited for the gate to open to the property that Inuyasha had bought just two years ago, right before they were married.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha it's PERFECT!" Kagome squealed pulling of Inuyasha's shirt with a big smile on her face. They had looked at dozens of houses and never found the right one, but this one seemed to be perfect.  
"I think your right!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and swung her around, both laughing loudly, both every much in love.

**End flashback**

When she turned the engine off, a severest opened her door, a grim look upon its features. "Master Inuyasha wishes to see you right away"  
Kagome stepped out of the car sighing. "That's nothing new" she mumbled heading for the front door.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called threw the house.  
"Where were you today? You didn't come to the office. I was worried" His voice had no hint that he was remotely worried about her

"I was working for Sesshomaru." She didn't make eye contact when she pasted by him.  
"I told you I wanted to work this out. I thought you would at least be home earlier" He followed her down the hall.  
"Sorry. I told you I was working." Kagome turned to look at him. "Really I am"  
"I know you are baby" Inuyasha pull her in to his arms holding her close. Kagome cuddled in her his neck when she smelled something unfamiliar, a perfume she didn't wear.

"He was right…" kagome pushed her husband away looking at him more hurt and defeated then she ever felt. "I should have just stayed away"  
"It's not like you haven't fucked around yourself Kagome" Inuyasha said smugly  
"NO! I have never been with anyone else but you. Not since the day I said 'I do'" Kagome started to run to her room. It was a mistake coming back  
"I never should have come home. After every thing you have done to me…after every time you have hurt me…" Kagome threw clothes from her dresser in a suitcase.

"You're **not **going anywhere!" Inuyasha threw the open suit case on to the floor, spilling the clothes all around.  
"I would like to see you stop me" Kagome sat on her knees putting her clothes back in the suitcase. Inuyasha picked her up by her hair whispering in her ear angrily

"You're my bitch. No one else's"  
"I'm no ones bitch" kagome used all her force and pushed Inuyasha away will all her might. "I don't belong to you…I never have" Forgetting her clothes, Kagome bolted from her room but as a human she was not quick enough. Inuyasha caught up with her in a matter of seconds. Pushing her down hard enough to slide her along the carpet causing rug burns all alone the side of her face.  
"You are over reacting Kagome" Inuyasha knelt down beside her "I love you baby but you just don't know your place. It is my job to teach it to you, even if it hurts a little bit."

**OHHHHHHHH cliffy!! I will update soon! Thank you for being devoted readers!! I will update very soon!! **


	5. Chapter 5: finding the streanth to run

Chapter 5: Finding the strength to run

Kagome lay upon the floor, right where Inuyasha had left her. The burns on her face started to sting. She knew some part of Inuyasha's speech was true, that she was out of her place and it was him and only him that could put her back in to it. But small parts of her said call Sesshomaru and end all this pain.  
"No" she muttered to her self. She could leave, she loved Inuyasha.  
"Kagome" Inuyasha's gently nudged her "please get up"  
"No" she pushed him away remaining on the floor  
"Let me talk to you baby" he pulled her up to face him "It won't happen again. I promise. I just get so angry at the things you do and say. The thought of you leaving, it scared me. I can't lose you baby" He pulled Kagome to his chest  
"your lying Inuyasha. We have been trying to long to make this marriage work." Kagome pushed him away and stood hiding her face and the scars that it held. "I love you Inuyasha but I know that it is you that has to change…not me"  
"Tisk tisk tisk Kagome" He rose from the floor, locking gazes with her "you should know by now that you won't leave. You can't" stacking slowly he circled behind her, hissing in her ear "You're not strong enough"  
Kagome shivered as he words hit her harder even then his fist "That's not true. I am stronger then you think."  
"No your not. If you were, why are you still here?" He knew just what to say to make her crumble. Slowly he pulled her against his body  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes but she spoke with a strong voice. "I love you Inuyasha, that is why I stayed."  
"you know I love you too Kagome" Anger in still in his eyes he pressed his claws in to her hips, reopening the hardly healed marks from the night before. Kagome gasped in pain  
"please don't. Not again" She pleaded trying to pull out of his arms  
"I will do what I wish with my Bitch" He turned her around quickly to face him  
"PLEASE stop" she raised her voice only to be slapped then punched in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, fell to the floor gasping for air and crying in pain.  
"I told you Kagome, You're weak" Inuyasha stood her up to face him just to hit her again but this time Kagome didn't fall, she stood her ground.  
"You're the weak one Inuyasha. Do you treat your whores like this?" Kagome raised her chin smugly fighting the pain that raged her body.  
Before she knew it Inuyasha fist came up and made contact with her jaw. Kagome flew to the side hitting her head on a near wall  
"what happened to us Inuyasha?" was all Kagome could say before the shooting pain of a broken jaw stopped her. She watched Inuyasha with dazed eyes before he walked off leaving her to this fate. With the last little bit of strength, she took her phone out and pressed the speed dial for Sesshomaru.  
"Hello"  
"Help me" Kagome dropped the phone as the last bit of consciousness left her beat up body.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study reading up on the client that he would be defending the next day with his phone rang. I a bold of lighting the phone was to his ear. He didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was. In a frail and pained voice he heard Kagome say two words  
"Help me" then he heard the phone drop on the floor.  
'Damn it!' he swore to him self 'I never should have let her go back to that place' he was in the car speeding off before anyone even knew he had moved.

A half an hour drive turned in to a 5 minute drive when Sesshomaru pushed his car to 120 mph. Smashing threw the gate; he let his inner demon take over for the hunt.

Stopping for a moment so sniff out the house he found that Inuyasha was on an upper floor while Kagome was at the top of the main stair case with the scent of fresh blood tainting her flesh. With no effort at the entire door was ripped off its hinges.  
"Inuyasha you heartless basted! Come and face what you have done!" Sesshomaru yelled threw the house before he ran to Kagome. He could tell without touching her she was beat up pretty bad.  
"You'll be fine Kagome" Sesshomaru gently picked up the poor girl running to his car and setting her carefully in the back seat before running back in the house.  
"where did you take her?!" Inuyasha was at the top of the stares fuming with anger.  
"I am not telling you. You have mistreated and beat her for the last time" Sesshomaru's claws glowed green when Inuyasha charged at him. A huge gash appeared on his chest and back as he fell to the floor  
"She is just a whore. She always will be" Inuyasha sat up from the floor "She will come back in time. She always does."  
"You shay away from her. You are nothing to Kagome anymore" Sesshomaru turned his back and speed to his car. The amount of self control that it took not to kill his half brother was more then he ever needed to show before. As he sped home he looked behind him at kagome  
"You finally found the strength run"

**Ok so that was a lame fight but there might be a better one later on! I hope you all liked it! It's the longest chapter so far!! I am SOO happy!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Still searching

**Well here is the next chapter! I am really glad everyone likes it so far!! And I love the fact that everyone is reading it but I love hearing what you think about it!! Please PLEASE REVIEW IT!! **

Chapter 6: Still searching

Kagome raised her head slightly. She didn't remember where she was or how she had gotten here.  
"Inuyasha?" she tried to speak but found her throat to day.  
"Lady?" A demon entered the room "You must stay down lady. Your wounds are still healing."

"How long have I been here?" Kagome asked after the demon handed her a glass of water.

"Three day. I must go inform Master Sesshomaru you are awake" The demon hurried out of the room leaving Kagome to remember.

**Flashback**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the sound of her favorite band playing in the room. She sat up to see he bed covered in rose peddles.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful" Kagome giggles picking up a handful of peddles and putting them up to her nose.  
"I thought you would like it" Inuyasha stood at the door holding a tray of Kagome's favorite foods.  
"You are the sweetest" she smiled with so much love it seemed to transcend time.

**End flashback**

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice entered her memory when he entered the room  
She turned to face him "You saved me" Kagome smiled slightly but the smile fell when she thought of Inuyasha. And how he would come looking for her.  
"I did" he looked down at her "I healed most of your wounds but you will still require time to heal at the human pace."  
Kagome nodded not looking at the demon before her.

"Inuyasha is not coming after you." he sounded absolute about that.  
"He will find a way. He always has in the past." She turned away from Sesshomaru. She didn't want him to see her cry.  
"He will not. You are protected by my house now. He shall never lay another finger on you" he could smell her tears and turned to walk out of the room.  
"Thank you" she whispered quietly when she herd him leaving.

**Three days later**

Kagome was up and moving around the house feeling much better. She was smiling more and making new friends with the staff.

She sat in the kitchen helping make lunch for Sesshomaru and herself. She was talking with the cook. Unlike at her home the staff was kind and willing to talk.  
"I guess they were all so scared of what Inuyasha would do to them they never really talked to anyone." Kagome whisked together a batch of cookies. Back in collage she was a good cook but her skills were lost in the past when that job was taken over by maids.  
"Lady you will always be welcome in this kitchen." The demon smiled as she laid out rice balls on a sliver tray.  
"Thank you. Everyone here has been so kind." She grabbed a sheet pan and laid the cookies dough on the sheet. "I may never want to leave" she smiled lightly.  
The cook turned and smiled to her self. "Let's get this to the table. You know how Master Sesshomaru gets when Lunch is late."  
"Yes I do know" Kagome grabbed two trays and headed for the dinning hall.

"I thought I said it is the servant's job to do the cooking." Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she laid the trays of food in front of him.  
"I need something to do during the day. It's not like I can go in to the office." Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair next to Sesshomaru.  
"That is why I am going to set up an office for you here at the house. You can work from there form now on."

"But I have paperwork and my computer with all your files on it." Kagome filled her plate and ate slowly.

"I can have all of that sent over. You just need to worry about your work. Nothing else."

Nothing else was said that meal. When they were done, much to Sesshomaru's dismay Kagome took the dishes to the kitchen.

The cook was waiting for Kagome in the kitchen. "Don't worry so much about what he says. He is not so bad once you get used to him." She smiled as she paused up her sleeves and pushed the dishes in to the sink. "Now lady leave this to me and go spend some time in the gardens." Kagome was shooed out of the kitchen. Wandering aimlessly she found her way in to the gardens. As she was surrounded by flowers, deep down she knew, she knew she had found a small part of who she was before but she was still searching for more.

**Thank you for all the reviews. To all of you readers, I get me strength to write from all of you. **

**3 Mynameisinu**


	7. Chapter 7:Still married…but not for long

**THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews. I will keep updating every few days if I can. **

**Chapter 7: Still married…but not for long.**

Kagome walked peacefully to her room when she heard the tone of her cell phone going off. Dashing in the door she grabbed her phone and saw the name on the caller ID

-**Inuyasha- **

With shaky hand she answered.  
"What do you what?" Kagome tried to sound braver then she was.  
"Don't use that tone with me Kagome. We are still married" Inuyasha spat back at her.  
"We are for now…but not for long." She took a deep breath "I am filing for a divorce" Kagome fought her tears but one found its way to her cheek.  
"You think this is the end?" Inuyasha shouted at her just causing Kagome to cry more. "You know you will run back to me bitch!" She herd the phone click shut. For minutes she stayed still the phone still up to her ear, crying silent tears.  
"You will do the right thing Kagome" Sesshomaru stood at the door watching her threw the whole conversation. Kagome didn't move an inch as Sesshomaru stepped closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she flinched away dropping to the floor.

"He will never hurt you again Kagome" Sesshomaru got to his knees and pulled Kagome to his chest letting her cry. Kagome did not even care she was sitting there crying n the lap of her employer.

**Two days later**

Sesshomaru looks grim as he talked to his half brother about the divorce papers. He didn't want to put Kagome through talking to him again.  
"Why won't you just let me talk to my fucking wife? You have no claim on her." Inuyasha shouted in to the phone.  
"You have hurt her enough. And No I may have no claim on her but nor do you brother. Now will you sing these papers or not? There are other ways to push a divorce through the system." Sesshomaru spoke with hatred in every word.  
"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha glared threw the phone.  
"Indeed it is brother." Sesshomaru smirked "So will you sign?"  
"Fine. But I want to see her when I do." He hung up before Sesshomaru could say anything against the idea.  
"Get Kagome" he told one of the severest as he pressed print on his computer, printing the papers that would free Kagome for good.  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome stood in the door way smiling at him  
"We are leaving. Get ready" he said bluntly. Kagome could tell he was mad just by the way he was speaking. Grabbing the stack of papers from his printer he set off at a fast pace down to the hall

"Where are we going?" Kagome follow behind him tripping as she rushed to put her shoes on. Sesshomaru didn't answer her but just kept walking.

Kagome huffed blowing the bangs out of her face before running after the demon.

"Will you please tell me where we going?" Kagome asked again for the 5th time.  
"We are going to see Inuyasha. He is going to sing the papers but he said he wanted to see you." He looked at her with his cold golden eyes "You don't have to do this, but it is the only way he will sign them" Not bothering to watch the road, he sped up  
"watch the road" Kagome said calmly facing forward "I'll see him" Sesshomaru could hear the fear in her voice.  
"I will not leave your side" Kagome nodded feeling better that he would be next to her.

Sesshomaru pulled up to a small café. Putting the car in park, Kagome slowly rose out of her seat and saw Inuyasha sitting at a small table.  
"Sesshomaru, I don't know if I can do this…I don't think I am strong enough" fears rising to the surface Kagome sunk in to her seat.  
"I know he has hurt you but you have to find the strength to do this because once you do you will be free to live your own life"  
Kagome nodded slightly opening the car door, slipping out in to the sunlight.  
"Let's get this over with" Sesshomaru walked to the table setting the stack of papers in from of Inuyasha.  
"I want to talk to Kagome alone." Inuyasha demanded when Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"The deal was that you would see her, not be alone with her." Sesshomaru sorted out the papers as he spoke.  
"I don't care what you said I want to talk to her alone." Inuyasha put his fist on the table.  
"N-" Sesshomaru started but Kagome stopped him.  
"Just give me one minute with him." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then at Inuyasha.  
"Be quick" He stood sternly and walked away but still within his hearing range.

"What do you want to say that you have not already said Inuyasha?" Kagome sat straight in her chair expecting the worse.  
"You were right, something bad did happen to us. And I was the one who needed to change that." He slowly reached for her hands on the table but when he touched her Kagome moved her hands to her lap.

"It's a little to late Inuyasha. You should have figured that out before you turned to hitting me." Kagome looked in to his eyes and didn't see what she used to see.

"I know." He didn't sound sorry and he still wanted to find a way to get her back. "But this won't be the end"

Sesshomaru walked back to sit back down.  
"You should know where to sign bother" Sesshomaru glared at his half brother and he glared right back. Angrily Inuyasha signed each line and handed them to Kagome to sign. When the papers were signed and everything was set, Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and prepared to leave. He stood with the door opened for Kagome. Before getting in she turned to Inuyasha and left him with one last sentence

"Yes, Inuyasha this is the end." She got in the car felling free for the first time in years.

**I love reading all of your reviews. And if you were wondering this is not the last of Inuyasha this story will have. He will return last in the story but you must read and REVIEW to find out when! **

**3 Mynameisinu**


	8. Chapter 8: Red high heels

**It is great reading what you all think of my story! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Red high heels **

It had been one week since Inuyasha had signed the papers and Sesshomaru had pushed it all through the system very quickly.  
Kagome stood at the door to Sesshomaru's office watching him work.  
"I've been thinking" She walked up to his desk. "Maybe I should get my own apartment"  
"You are welcome to stay here" Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"I know and all of that but I feel like I am taking up space." Kagome sat on the edge of the desk watching him.  
"Your not. Inuyasha is still out there. He has ways to find you again" Sesshomaru went back to his work.

"I know but I can't keep living off you." She stood and walked to the door.  
"You're staying, that's finial" He said after her, she turned back and found Sesshomaru's golden eyes pouring in to her brown ones.

"Alright" she nodded and glided to her room. Sesshomaru had gone to her house and retrieved all of her clothes and jewelry. Going through her walk-in closet she found the perfect outfit for a night out. Slipping on a pair tight blue jeans and a low cut black tank top, she went to her shoe rack picking out a pair of red heels and a jacket to match. Doing her make-up carefully then her hair, she walked back to Sesshomaru's office.

**Sesshomaru**

He could smell her coming but this time the scent was different, more of a sweet smell. When she reached the office door his breath hitched for a moment at her appearance.  
"Sesshomaru, I was wondering if you would like to come out with me tonight…you know for protection" Kagome waved her hand through the air stirring the smell of her perfume in the general direction. The smell hit him again as powerful as the first time.

"I don't party." He didn't take his eyes off her "But if it is for protection I shall accompany you" Leaving his papers for gone he stood and went to get ready.

When he got back to his office Kagome was sitting in his chair leaning back looking out of the huge windows at the setting sun. When she turned around she took a moment to look her boss over. A pair of Kaki pants with a lose fitting white t-shirt.

'Nice' she thought "This has to be the best view in the house" Kagome smiled letting the sun shine off her pale face.

"That is why I choose this room for my office." He looked at Kagome. "We better get going"

The car ride, like all the others, was quite. They pulled up to one of the higher ranked clubs in town. Kagome had been here a few times, it was one of Inuyasha's favorites. They stepped out, giving the keys to the valet, and went in to the night club.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kagome asked once they were inside. She pulled out a roll of cash from her bra.

"Scotch on ice." he watched her carefully as she nodded and walked to the bar.

**Kagome **

She could feel his eyes watching her and she had never felt safer in her life. She waited for the bar tender to order. "Scotch on ice and two tick tacks" she yelled over the music. He gave her the drinks and she made her way back to Sesshomaru. "For you" she handed him the glass and threw back one of her own. Shaking her head as she came down, he watched her with a touch of humor in his eyes.

"What? It's a tic tack" she smiled and started picking up on the beat of the music. "Wanna try one?" Sesshomaru simply shook his head. "What? Scared?" Kagome gave him a mocking smile  
"Fine" Kagome knew that he didn't like to be teased. Sesshomaru put the drink to his nose sniffing contents. With a scowl on his face he threw back the drink quickly, letting out a hiss as he came down.

"See it was not that bad." Kagome laughed lightly as he stared at her. "I am gong to go dance" she smile at him once more then pushed threw the crowd to the middle of the dance floor.

**Sesshomaru**

The table they were at gave Sesshomaru a good view of Kagome on the floor. She looked at happy as she danced her way through a crowd of people. Slowly he rose, finishing his drink; he pushed his way through the throng of people. Moving to the beat he slid up behind Kagome putting his hands on her waist he pulled her body closer leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Dance with me" it was not a question, or a statement, it was a demand. Kagome moved her hips and he followed the movement. She brought her arms up to circle around his neck as her body moved with hers perfectly. The music continued until Kagome was facing Sesshomaru, one leg on his hip, and her body arched back enough to give the whole club a good look down her shirt. He swung her around; bring her up to face him. Sesshomaru suddenly had to urge to pull her close and kiss her. He looked in to her eyes before closing the short distance between them.  
Kagome melted in to the kiss, pulling him closer to her she dared to dart her tongue out and taste his lips. Slowly they parted, Kagome smiled slightly out of breath. Sesshomaru released her leg and walked silently back to the table. She was left alone with a tingle of a lasting kiss on her lips.

* * *

**I hope you like it!! R&R please!!**

**3 MynameisInu**


	9. Chapter 9: What happens next?

**I am glad you all enjoy this story so much!! When I started this in my last class of the day two weeks ago, I never thought that people would like it so much. This is the story I have had the most fun reading and the most fun writing. If you keep reviewing and I will try my hardest to keep up the writing!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: What happens next? **

The days turned in to weeks and those weeks in to a month. Kagome came and went as she wished but Sesshomaru's protective eye was always watching her. There had not been another night out since the first and after the first kiss the two hardly talked. At meals no words were said, only the clanking of forks and knives broke the deathly silent around them.

Kagome sat in the kitchen one night before dinner peeling potatoes. "I just don't know what to say to him after something like that." She tossed a spud in the sink

"Just be truthful with him. That is all you can ask for lady" the cook sliced the potatoes dumping them in to the boiling water.

"That is the hard part." She looked away as she was peeling and the knife slipped on the starch, leaving a large cut along her hand. "OW" she dropped the knife and the potato.

"Oh lady, the master will not be happy about this" the cook wrapped a towel around the cut to stop the bleeding.

"No it was my fault. I choose to help you" she pushed on the towel grimacing in pain.

"We were told if you were harmed in anyway that we would be punished for not protecting you" the little demon poured a small amount of a clear liquid on to her cut. The moment the liquid touched the wound Kagome screamed, for it stung horribly.

"Shush now lady or the master will hear…"

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru looked upon the scene. The bloody rag was setting on the counter next to Kagome, who looked close to tears.

"Oh master it is simply a shallow cut from a peeling knife. I can fix it up right away" The cook cowered at Sesshomaru's feet in clear fear.

"You were told. Not one scratch." He raised his claws to the small demon at his feet. They glowed green and ready to strike.

"NO!" Kagome jumped in front of the cook before his claws could hurt her. "Doing this will make you no better then your brother" Kagome looked him straight in the eye as she spoke. Anger filled him but he backed off.

"I told you I don't want to down here." He grabbed her injured hand, inspecting it carefully "you could get hurt worse next time" he ran his index finger over the cut. When Kagome flinched and tried to pull away Sesshomaru held her hand tighter

"You worry too much" she watched him closely as he held her hand. "I am just human and sometimes we have to learn things the hard way. Even if that means a few scars along the way" Kagome raised her other hand placing it on his "It is shallow. It will heal in a few days"

He released her hand lightly. "You are right" he turned around toward the door. "You are just a human"

Those words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. Is that all she was to him, just a human? She stood there shocked until the cook pulled her out of it.

"You are either every brave or very foolish. Standing up to the master like that and saying what you did. You must mean something to him if he would not hurt you in his anger." The cook rambled on before wrapping Kagome's hand in a gauze band aid.

"How could he?" she closed her hand over the bandage "I'm just a human." Kagome walked to the kitchen door.

"You are wrong lady. You are much more to master then you know. I know it and soon he will too" Kagome turned to face her but the demon had gone back to making up the dinner.

Slowly Kagome made her way to her room. So many thoughts rolled around in her mind she didn't know which one to concentrate on. The look on Sesshomaru's face when he entered the kitchen, almost worried, with a tad bit of care in his eyes. Or how he had to make sure the wound had stopped bleeding before her would let her hand go. Kagome lay on her bed and slowly drifted in to a soft slumber before dinner.

**Dream**

_A couple walked hand in hand down the boardwalk. The girl with raven black hair and to die for brown eyes with a touch of gold in them, she smiled up at the man with her. Quietly he reached over and placed a hand on her pregnant belly before brushing his fingertips over a mark on her shoulder. _

"_I love you my mate" his voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. _

"_I love you too" she turned to look up at him_

**End dream **

"Lady?" a demon shook her from her dream "It is time for supper my lady" he stood by the bed until kagome rose out of bed.

"I will be down in just a moment." She nodded trying to keep the dream before it slipped away. Could that really be her future? Happiness forever and being loved by someone so much that they would claim her as theirs forever. Kagome kept that thought in her mind as she walked down to the dining hall.

"You're late" Sesshomaru watched as she took her seat next to him. When dinner started the usual quite sunk in.

Before dessert Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked at Kagome "about that night" he started "I didn't mean to…I mean it wasn't planned."

Kagome chuckled at the great Sesshomaru tripping over his words. "I don't think we could plan a kiss like that" she smiled at him teasingly

"Well I'm sorry" he looked at her quickly but then kept his head down

Kagome's smile fell "Yea well after all…I am just a human." She set her napkin on the table, rose without another word and walked out of the hall.

"Is that all you think you are?" Sesshomaru ran after her catching her in the main hall. "I said that because you are a human. Your body is frail and easily broken." He grabbed her injured hand tracing the cut over the bandage. "I have taken to protecting you and if that mean not letting you have one scar then so be it."

Kagome closed her eyes at his words. Maybe he did care more then she thought. She felt a pair of strong lips press on to her own. She opened her eyes to look straight in to a set of pure gold. Slowly she leaned in to the kiss pushing her body to his so that every curve and dip of her body fit in to his perfectly.

When they parted Kagome smiled and whispered "What happens next?"

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter! You will have to wait a day or two to find out what does happen next! But don't worry…it WILL be great!!**

_**MynameisInu**_


	10. Chapter 10:Not part of my life anymore

**WOOT!! TWO IN ONE DAY!! I am going to try and post one more today!! But then I might not get to write for a few days because I have school but I will try my hardest**

* * *

**Chapter10: Not part of my life anymore**

The stress between Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to get better but there was still a distance between the two. Meals were silent as ever and Sesshomaru's protective manor had gotten worse.

"I made a date with Sango today for lunch" Kagome informed Sesshomaru "I was just about to leave."

"Very well. You may go alone this time, I have work to do" He didn't look up at her as he spoke.

"Ok…I will be home in a few hours" she lingered for just a moment before heading out.

Although the driver offered to drive her to lunch, all Kagome wanted was some time alone to sort out her life. She parked two or three blocks from the café where she was meeting Sango. Sango said that she would be bringing someone with her, another guy she thought. No one knew that she had been living with Sesshomaru. She didn't really want to make it public yet that her marriage failed, and that she is living with her boss and ex bother in law and oh she has kissed him twice now. Kagome shook her head trying to make the thought go away.

A pair of cold golden eyes followed a small girl with raven back hair and chocolate eyes. As he watched her a growl passed his lips. "I will show you about leaving me" he rose from the seat paid for his coffee and followed the girl.

Sango sat at an outdoor table giggling with a man. His purple eyes shone in the sun and his black hair was pulled back in to a neat ponytail.

"Sango!" Kagome called out waving "And who may this be?" she took a seat on the other side of Sango.

"This is my boyfriend Miroku" she smiled happily leaning over and kissing him lightly

"Hi. I'm Kagome" she held out her hand for Miroku to shake it but instead he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Kagome gave Sango a 'what the hell is he doing' look.

"He is a womanizer." Sango said simply slapping Miroku

"What can I say? There is just something about beautiful women" he laughed nervously rubble the back of his head.

"It's alright." Kagome laughed lightly pulling her hand back. "How have you been? Inuyasha still being hard on you?"

"When is he not." Sango joked "I have missed you. Why have you not been at work?"

Kagome looked down thinking about the last month or so. "It is a really long story. I'm not…"  
"Kagome!" A male voice called her name. Kagome turned slowly to see Inuyasha walking to the table. Her eyes widened in horror

"What are you doing here?" Kagome looked shocked at her ex-husband. "Are you following me now?"

"No of coarse not baby. Why would I do that?" He sat down next to Kagome leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sango I have to go. I will call you tonight" Kagome gathered her things and started to run back to her car.

Inuyasha followed her "Why are you here? You are not part of my life anymore!"

"Kagome you will never be rid of me. I have my ways of finding you" He pushed Kagome in to an empty ally way. "And I always will find you" he harshly pushed her to the ground "All you have to say is sorry and take me back" He help her down with his steel toed boot.

"I will never take you back" no fear was in her eyes when she spoke

"Your funeral" he pulled back his foot kicking her in the stomach. Kagome covered her head and curled up in to a ball but that did not stop Inuyasha's attack. Every time she screamed Inuyasha's smile grew.

"STOP!" she screamed when he stomped on her wrist. She felt her bone break on impact. "Please" she cried harder. He drew back and swung her leg forward to make contact with the back of her head causing her to blackout.

Kagome could hear the soft bleep of hospital machines, the soft patter of feet pacing, and the soft breathing close to her ear. The bleep got louder and faster as she woke up.

"Kagome" she noticed Sango's voice next to her. "Oh you're alive" she guessed it was Sango's hand that stroked her head.

"I…I can't see" Kagome opened and closed her eyes but it made no difference. From the other side of the room she heard a growl. "Sesshomaru?"

"I am here. And I promise you that bastard son of a bitch will pay for what he has done." In her mind Kagome could almost see the look on his face. "Sango. Go home and get some sleep you have been here a long time. I will watch after her." Sesshomaru relieved her.

"Alright. Kagome I will be back here tomorrow" she leaned forward and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Bye" she said softly. She heard the door open and close again. "Maybe it was not such a good idea to go out alone" she tried to laugh but found it painful.

"And it won't happen again" Sesshomaru laid his hand over hers. "I promise you" slowly and carefully he lifted her arm to kiss the small amount of skin that was showing.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Ok. This chapter didn't really go where I thought it would but I still like it. I hope you do too. **

_**MynameisInu**_


	11. Chapter 11:My name is Kagome

**Chapter 11: My name is Kagome.**

Days went by and Kagome's condition got better but her eyesight was still poor. Not a day went by without Sesshomaru at her side, even if she didn't know he was there. The bruises started to heal and the bone was slowly mending.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru walked in the room

"The doctors said you can go home as long as you have an escort around the house to help you with simple things"

"Did they say anything about my eyesight coming back" Kagome sat up feeling around for her water glass just to have Sesshomaru hand it to her.

"He said that it may be weeks or even months" he looked down. Inside he was regretting not going with her that day, not preventing this horrible thing from happening.

"But it will come back? Right?" Kagome felt for the edge of the bed before she stood. "I want to go home" she took one step and tripped over the foot of the bed, leg causing her to fall to the floor.

"I don't know Kagome. But right now you must slow down. We will go home tomorrow" Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her back in bed. "Sleep for now and I will talk to the doctors more about your condition" he kissed her hand gently before pulling the blanket over her and leaving the room

Kagome had slept all night without disturbance and Sesshomaru at her side the whole time. The doctor came in with Kagome's clothes and discharge papers.

"Mrs. Taisho I have good news." Kagome cringed at the name "You can go home today." He sat the clothes and papers at the end of the bed as he checked the cast on Kagome's left arm. "Has your eyesight improved at all?"

"No. I still can't see and I just want to go home where I can sleep in a real bed and take a hot bath." Kagome snapped at the doctor pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"Well I see you are really tired of being in here. I will just have him sign these papers and you will be free to go. I have spoken to your friend here about having someone with you at all times." The doctor handed Sesshomaru the papers to sign and sat Kagome up.

"Great now I will have to deal with more people poking and prodding me until my sight comes back" she snapped again pulling the blanket off of her body and feeling for her clothes

The doctor sighed "Alright everything looks ok. I will send a nurse in to help you get dressed." He shuffled out of the room leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

"I don't like him. He smells funny." She muttered and heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

"He does smell rather odd for a doctor." Sesshomaru stood as the nurse came in to the room.

"I will be in the car" carefully he slid his fingers over her eye lids

"I will just be a moment" the nurse smiled kindly at Sesshomaru. "Mrs. Taisho…"

"Don't call me that. My name is Kagome" She retorted

"I'm sorry miss."

15 minutes later Kagome was dressed and sitting in a wheelchair waiting for Sesshomaru to pull around.

"Ready to go?" his voice startled her.

"More then ready" Kagome held out her hand searching for his.

"The doctor wants me to hire someone to take care of you"

"No! I don't want some stranger touching me and helping me bathe. The staff at the house can help me." She slipped into the passenger side of the car.

"I told him I was not going to hire anyone." Sesshomaru almost smiled at her retort almost like she could read his mind.

As soon as the pair walked in the door, Kagome escorted by Sesshomaru, Kagome could feel the change in the air.

"What's wrong?" she dug deeper in herself to find the answer

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru led her upstairs, one stair at a time.

"I can feel it. Something is off in the house." Slowly Kagome dragged her fingers along the wall memorizing the way to her room.

"The servants are on edge after what happened before we found you?" Sesshomaru said vaguely

"What happened?" Kagome stopped and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha came here. He nearly killed four of my demons and then he told us about you." He continued slowly "He said 'we would be lucky to find you before you were dead'"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kagome started walking in the direction she thought was forward

"You were laying half dead in a hospital bed, I was not going to tell you."

"I have been awake for three days now, you could have told me then." Kagome felt her doorknob "Now excuse me. I need to be alone" she turned and entered her room.

Sesshomaru stood in the hall for a moment before going back to his work but he found as soon as he sat down his mind would not wonder from the women in that room.

Kagome lay on her bed crying the tears that would no longer stay within her. For days she fought them and won but now she lay there weak, blind and in need of a friend to cry with.

* * *

**So this is just kinda between chapter! i will write something better tomorrow! ((and maybe more smutty!)) so chapter 11 is UP!! Hope you like it! REVIEW and make me happy!!**


	12. Chapter 12:Like heaven

**Ok so I know that last chapter was not that great but I am sure! That this one will be better!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Like Heaven **

Sesshomaru was woken from his sleep by a shrill scream coming from Kagome's room. He shot up at light speed and ran to her room. Kagome was lying on the floor as if she had given up.

"Damn…that was not the door" she got up again with the help of his hand.

"What are you doing awake?" Sesshomaru asked lifting her with ease.

"I had to use the bathroom…" she muttered slightly embarrassed "And I didn't want to wake anyone."

"They are here to serve you" he led her to the bathroom door.

"Thank you. I think I can take it from here." She released his hand and turned to the door.

Although he should have left, Sesshomaru lingered until he was sure she that had made it back in to bed. When sleep claimed her again Sesshomaru sat at her bed side for the rest of the night simply watching her chest rise and fall with each passing breath. As she dreamed words slipped through her lips, most too indistinct to make out, his name came through clearly. The thought of Kagome dreaming of him made Sesshomaru smile. Carefully he crawled into the empty spot next to her, stroking her hair and listening as her dream words continued.

'Her scent is calming' he thought pressing his nose into her hair, taking in the fresh apple smell. Kagome snuggled contently into the form next to her and Sesshomaru pulled her close and drifted to the dream realm.

Kagome woke with the morning sun. She cuddled in closer to the warm form lying next to her. Then suddenly she was wide awake. She remembered falling asleep alone. Slowly she reached out and felt the warm naked skin of Sesshomaru's shoulder. She trailed her hand down to his long neck and to brush through his silky long hair. She heard a growl utter in his sleep, causing her to giggle. Now she remembered, he had helped her in the middle of the night.

"Time to wake up sleepy head" she whispered next to his ear. "The sunshine says 'hello'" she joked when he didn't stir. Carefully she ran her fingers up his bare chest and over his face. "I miss seeing your face" she muttered to her self.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard Kagome say that. "I would miss seeing your face as well Kagome" he brushed a piece off stay hair off her face.

"Really?" she asked smiling at how his lips moved on her fingertips.

"Yes. Really" His fingers danced over her neck and shoulders and down her bare arms. Kagome smiled at the feeling of his touch on her skin.

"I'm glad" Kagome sat up slowly dragging her fingers down his chest feeling every muscle and dip of his skin. "Your skin is so…perfect." She moved down his arms to his hands. "And smells…" she brought his hand to her nose. "Like the wind." She placed her hands on his cheeks. "And you taste…" she lowered her lips to his. His lips moved with hers like in a dream. "Like strawberries"

"Your other senses have taken over for your sight and very well" Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"With my sight I can still smell the scent coming off your skin and it drives me crazy. Your skin is like silk under my fingers it makes it hard not to touch it every minute. And you taste…Like heaven" Sesshomaru kissed her again but this time the kiss was needy. He pulled Kagome's small form close to his body covering every inch of her with gentle caresses. When she moaned quietly Kagome could feel the smirk on his lips. Sesshomaru traced her hip up under her nightshirt to tickle her belly.

Suddenly from Kagome's bed side a small black cell phone rang. Kagome turned her head at the sound, breaking the kiss and the mood. She turned and felt for her phone. Pressing the send button she answered it.

"Hello" she asked slightly annoyed

"_**Kagome? Did I wake you**_" Sango's voice rang over the line.

"No not exactly" she could feel herself blush "what do you need?"

"_**I just wanted to check on you**_" she sounded worried "_**is Sesshomaru taking good care of you?**__" _she asked jokingly

"Yes he is" she answered bluntly "Hey I have some things I need to do. I will call you later."

"_**Ok. Have a good day**_"

Kagome closed the phone and stepped out of bed making a mental note to turn off the phone next time. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked Sesshomaru

"Anything" he rose from the bed.

"Call one of the maids to help me bathe"

Sesshomaru could hear the shame in her voice at the idea. "Kagome there are some things in ones life where we must swallow our pride and do what is required" he turned her body around, pulling her into his arms. "Your eyes will heal and it will be as if you never lost them."

"It has been a month. Nothing has changed and I am starting to think it never will"

"I will call a maid and have breakfast prepared. You will get better…I promise" he kissed her lips lightly before leading her to the dresser.

"Please don't hurt me. My heart won't be able to take it."

Sesshomaru stopped at the door "I will never hurt you Kagome. Never" and he left it at that.

* * *

**So I hope this chapter was better! R&R!! **


	13. Chapter 13:Let me help you

**You know I never know just want to write up here. It is just a space to tell everyone about the story but can't the story just tell it's self. OH WELL. So in answering some of my reviews, I am sorry my chapters are not longer. I have a family I have to take care of, school and friends. I don't have a lot of time. I do what I can in the time I have to sit down and type this. No. Kagome will not stay blind the whole story. Inuyasha will come back in to the story but not anytime soon…And in the next chapter or so there will be a skittle scene that you have all been waiting for!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Let me help you**

The days went by and Sesshomaru never let Kagome out of his sight. When she slept Sesshomaru was by her side holding her close as she dreamt. Since that night they had not been together again.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome woke in the middle of the night.

"Yes" he muttered eyes still closed.

"If I never get my eye sight back, will you still let me stay here in the house?" she didn't sound fully awake.

"I am never letting you go" he pulled her in closer to his chest.

"I never want to leave this bed as long as you are next to me." Kagome held on to his shoulders tightly

"You don't have to. Now go back to sleep" he let sleep claim him again as she did as well.

Morning came with a soft light through Kagome's window. Sesshomaru groaned when the sun light hit his face, lighting up his eyes and radiating off of this pale skin. He rolled over and watched Kagome sleep.

"I could stay like this forever" He whispered running his fingers through her hair. When the sun hit her skin, it glowed soft gold and the brown tints in her hair shone. He couldn't help but watch her, the way her chest rose with each passing breath, the way her eyes moved in sleep. It seemed he watched her for hours before she stirred.

"Are you watching me sleep again Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled placing her hand on his chest.

"Would it be a good morning if I did not?" He kissed her forehead and stepped out of bed.

"Can you take me to the bath?" Kagome carefully rolled off the mattress, making her way to her dresser.

"Do you want me to call a maid?" He asked watching her use her fingertips to feel every piece of clothing before taking them out.

"No. Don't wake them. I think after this long I can take a bath alone." Carefully Kagome settled her clothes next to her bath effects.

"I have told you before. They are here to help you" Sesshomaru leaned on the bed post watching her stumble about getting her things ready for the day.

"I know but there are some things I just want to do with out their help." She held her towel, clothes and effects in one arm and held out the other for his. "Now. Take me?" Although she couldn't see it she could feel his disapproval in the idea "Please I can't stand here all day."

"Very well but I still do not agree" He took her hand leading it to the crook of his arm and walked her out of the room and to the bath.

He opened the door and led her inside. "I will be fine from here." Kagome promised finding a bench with a swipe of her leg. Sesshomaru put a hand on her hip pushing her back in to his body.

"Let me help you" He offered pulling her hair down from its high pony tail and watching it fall around to frame her face.

"I can do it on my own. You don't have to worry." Kagome laid her head back on his chest

"You were almost lost by the hand of my bastard half brother, I shall not let the water of your bath claim your life." He muttered almost jokingly to her.

"Very well if you are going to be so persistent about it" she pulled the tie on her robe letting it fall open. Sesshomaru pulled the robe off her shoulders setting it with the rest of her things. He led her to the water, helping her slip in to its warmth before he pulled off his silk pajama bottoms and getting in the water with her.

"Lay back" he commanded softly holding her body with one hand and needing her hair with the other. Trying his hardest he concentrated on her hair, ignoring the urge to stare at her body. Setting her back up and grabbing her bottle of shampoo, he lathered her beautiful hair. The scent nearly threw him off balance, the same scent that he had spent days enjoying while she slept but this time is was stronger.

"That feels good" she muttered in a breathy voice. The feeling of his nails on her scalp was soothing her raising fears. When her hair was lathered Sesshomaru carefully laid her back again rinsing out the shampoo.

"Now I see why you always smell so miraculous" He sat on a bench pulling her beside him.

"This is one of those times I wish I could see you. See the water on those muscles of yours. See the way your long silk hair floats on the water" Kagome smiled at the thought

"None of that is as good as what I am looking at right now" Sesshomaru grabbed a wash rag lathering it with Kagome's soap. Starting with her back he rubbed small circles on to her shoulders and neck. "When you get your sight back you will see what you wish" pulling her on to his lap he trailed the rag down her arm then to soap each of her fingers causing Kagome to laugh. Sesshomaru moved to the other arm doing the same. Then, giving in to some of his inner desire, he ran the rag over her chest taking an extra moment on her breasts. Kagome bit her lips but the hint of a moan passed her lips and Sesshomaru smirked dipping under the water to wash her navel.

"You do know what you are doing. I can give you that much" Kagome joked lightly when he passed the rag down and back up the out side of her leg doing the same on the other side.

"Good to hear" slowly he ran the cloth between her leg giving pressure when he reached her jewel. This time she could not hold it back, a moan broke the quite in the bath.

"Sesshomaru…" she leaned back to find his lips there ready to claim hers. Then suddenly the door to the bath opened up and a servant appeared.

"I am very sorry to have disturbed you Master. But you have guests that have been waiting for quite some time." The maid looked at the back wall avoiding looking at the pair.

Sesshomaru sighed angrily "very well I will be out in a moment" the maid left the two alone. "I must find a day to give them off. I will send someone to help you dress." He stepped out of the water.

"Maybe next time" she laughed splashing in the water.

"Definitely" Sesshomaru smiled, grabbed a towel and headed for his room. Kagome sat back in the water enjoying the warmth before she was ushered out of the water and in to a towel, Sesshomaru's promise still in the front of her mind.

* * *

**So I love this chapter! I couldn't help myself with the interrupting servant. **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W **

**Review for me PLEASE!! **


	14. Chapter 14: Giving them the day off

Here is the next chapter

**Here is the next chapter!! Love all of the reviews! **

**Chapter 14: Giving them the day off. **

Sesshomaru was dressed and walking down the main steps when his guest came in to view. In a room next to the main hall his father sat. Sesshomaru gowned entering the room.

"Father." He bowed slightly as his father rose from the arm chair. "What are you doing here?" he asked as respectfully as possible.

"I wanted to know why you have not been in to the office the last few weeks." He looked down in to his scotch swirling it in the glass.

"I have been taking care of Inuyasha ex-wife" Sesshomaru informed his father. Inutaisho's head shot up at this information.

"I thought their marriage was going great"

"He was beating her father. So much as to this point she is blind now" He glared angrily towards his father whose expiration was shocked, non-believing

"He wouldn't do that" The demons voice was low and horse as he started pacing.

"Want to bet?" Kagome's voice came from the door. "Hello Inutaisho" Kagome held on to the arm of a maid who guided her to Sesshomaru and left.

"Oh child, what has my son done to you?" Inutaisho cupped her face in his hands. "I always liked you, most of all the girls my boys brought home. Now they are grown and leading their own lives. Hurting the ones they love." He sighed, sitting back in the armchair.

"I am happy with the life I have now even with out my sight." She held tighter on to Sesshomaru's arm looking in the direction of his voice.

Inutaisho looked at the pair. "I see." He stepped towards Sesshomaru sniffing his shoulder "I see my sons share passion for the same women"

Sesshomaru growled at his father "I am nothing like my brother. I would never lay hand on a woman"

"Her scent covers you and you still fight that fact" Inutaisho chuckled setting down his drink "It is late morning and it does not look like Kagome has eaten. Shall we go to the hall?"

"I would like that" Kagome nodding her head

Once the three were seated the food was severed. Kagome brushed her fingers along every piece of fruit indentifying each one before putting it in her mouth.

"I am surprised at how you use your other senses to make up for your sight" Inutaisho watched her eat. Kagome blushed at the compliment setting down the piece of pare she was eating.

"Thank you. I guess I always found it easy to use my senses to get along. But I have had tons of help from Sesshomaru and the staff here" Kagome smiled and went back to eating.

"So tell me Sesshomaru. Do you know what happened to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled and Kagome stopped eating.

"If I had seen him he would be dead." A hint of demon red was creeping in to his eyes.

"Calm down Sesshomaru." Kagome wanted to hold him but knew it was the wrong time for that. "We do not talk about him in the house, after everything that has happened"

"I am sorry. He has not been coming to work either" he sighed heavily. "We are losing clients left and right because of him"

"I can pick up his slack like I have been doing his whole life. I will have to leave Kagome alone more often"  
"I won't be alone. I will have Sango help me." Kagome listened to the conversation

"She works there to Kagome" Sesshomaru reminded her. He was not happy at the thought of leaving her at the house alone.

"I have friends among the servants. No harm will come to me while you are gone" she laughed "Besides you need to get out of the house. You have been getting more and more restless the last few days."

"Very well" Sesshomaru set down his napkin and rose. "I am going to show Kagome upstairs then I will go to the office."

"Alright." Inutaisho rose butting his suit jacket "It was a pleasure to see you again Kagome"

"I don't think I can say the same sir" she joked with the demon lightly

"None the less the pleasure was all mine." Sesshomaru watched as his father kissed her hand and left the room.

"Come on Sesshomaru, the visit was not that bad" she said sensing his annoyance

"No, but there is always something about his visits that upsets me." He looked through the main hall doors "Let's go Kagome. I will take you upstairs" He pulled her to her feet and guided her upstairs. "Now if you need anything just call me. I will answer no matter what." He kissed her forehead then her lips lightly.

"Truthfully…I don't want you to leave. I have gotten so use to you being here I don't know what I am going to do with out you" Kagome held on to him tightly.

"I don't want to have to leave here either" He held on to her hands. "But I must" Holding on by their fingertips "I will be back" and then he was gone.

"Lady what would you like to do today while the master is away?" Her maid said offering

Kagome laughed "Can you take me to the gardens. I have not been out there in months."

"Anything you want lady" the maid took her hand setting it on her shoulder and led to outside.

Kagome lay in a field of tall grass and wild flowers where, from a distance, she was invisible. She lay there for hours listening to the wind in blowing the grass around her. Soon she fell in to a calm sleep with the noon sun above her. Soon after she was awoken by her maid for an early dinner.

"I'm not really hungry" when they were in the main hall Kagome stopped "Can you pull one of the armchairs from the waiting room in to here. I want to wait for Sesshomaru" she smiled and waited until the chair made a small thump on the marble floor. Slowly she sat down.

"The master may be late Lady, I think you would be more comfortable in your room" the maid tried to persuade her.

"No. I want to wait here." Kagome stood firm.

It was nearing 2 in the morning when Sesshomaru came through the door. He looked stressed with bags under his golden eyes and his shoulders hung low. He started towards the stairs before he noticed that Kagome was laying on an armchair leaning to one side, asleep. Kagome had a small smile on her face as she slept.

"Kagome" he whispered when he lifted her in to his arms.

"Sesshy" she muttered pulling in closer to his chest. Sesshomaru shook his head at the nickname and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her carefully on the bed and started to leave.

"No. Stay." She demanded holding on to his wrist

"Not tonight." He easily broke her grip on his arm setting it next to her and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now." And he left the room with much inner struggle.

When the sun broke through the windows in Sesshomaru's room he stirred. A part of him felt empty sleeping alone but after that night he needed his time.

"Master?" a servant entered his room carrying a pile of freshly laundered clothes

"I want you to make breakfast then I am giving you all the day off, everyone out of the house until sunset." Sesshomaru sat up in bed looking like a god in the early morning sun.

The servants face lit up as she set the clothes down. "Very well Master" she bowed "Thank you" Sesshomaru nodded and the maid left.

Clad in only his pajama bottoms, Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome's room. Kagome was awake and getting ready with the help of her maid.

"You have the day off" Sesshomaru dismissed the maid and took her place. "Good morning Kagome"

"Good morning. How was work yesterday?" she asked reaching for her jeans.

"Dreadful. Inuyasha has messed up the company more then even my father knew" He stopped her hand "it is just me and you today. No cell phones, no servants, just me…" he ran the tip of his nose along the crook of her neck "and you"

"Sesshomaru" she smiled turning in his arms to lie on his bare chest. "Please take me to the dinning hall. I am starving"

He nodded and took her hand to lead her out of the room. "Do you want to be with me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her in the hallway. She paused for a moment before answering.

"I do...but inside I am scared" she stopped, letting go of his arm.

"I never want you to feel scared when you are with me" he stroked her cheek and she leaned in to his hand.

"When you touch me I am not scared anymore" he pulled her to his body, lowering his lips to neck.

"Never be afraid to go for what you really want, I'm not." He backed her in to the wall, ghosting his lips up her neck.

Kagome let out a quite whimper leaning her head back to give his lips more access to her neck.

"I want this Sesshomaru" Kagome said breathily holding on to his shoulders

"Are you sure?" He lifted her level to him

"I have not wanted anything more" she smirked fining his lips. She could feel her body respond to his touches and caresses

"Me either" he lifter her off the wall and went back to Kagome's bed. Laying over her Sesshomaru could scenes her arousal and she could feel his. He worked his hands up the thin t shirt she had put on just minutes ago, pulling it off he threw it aside "Mercy" he muttered lowering down and trailing love bites along her collar bone, down her chest and to cover her nipple sucking lightly then moving to give the other attention.

"Sesshy" Kagome whimpered arching her back toward his lips. "God I want you" Sesshomaru brought his lips to her in a lustful, needy kiss. Kagome tailed her nails down his back and around his waist to group his manhood through his pajamas. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and growled loudly.

"Oh does the puppy like that" Kagome teased stroking his cock again earning the same result

"I am not a puppy" he hissed in her ear.

"Oh really" she brought her lips to his pointy ear and whispered "Prove it"

A wide smirk covered Sesshomaru face when he responded "Gladly" slowly he pulled off her panties throwing them in the growing pile of clothes. Kagome found his waist and pushed his bottoms down to the floor.

Sesshomaru dipped one of his clawed fingers in to her wet cavern causing Kagome to moan out loudly. Slowly he pumped it in and out of her before adding another one.

"Oh god Sesshy" she dug her nails in his shoulder, he hissed at the slight pain and mixed pleasure it brought "I want you now...I want you in me…please" she begged between moans.

"If I go to far tell me to stop" he allied him self with her entrance

"I won't" she answered pulling him in for a long needy kiss. With unwanted hesitation Sesshomaru eased his cock in to her. With each movement Kagome couldn't help her self but to moan. It had been so long since someone had filled her this way, like they were meant to be together. Deeper he plunged in to her, Sesshomaru fought back his demon side to resist savagely fucking her. Bring Kagome's leg to his hip Sesshomaru drew out and entered her again and again. With each thrust Kagome's eyes rolled back and a rough moan fell from her lips.

"Gods Sesshy!" she screamed out loudly as a clawed hand fondled her nipple and his lips sucking harshly at her neck. "Harder" se gasped wrapping her legs around his waist pushing his dick in at a deeper angle.

Smirking Sesshomaru granted her wishes grunting in restraint. Kagome drew closer to her climax, she dug her nails deep in to his back.

"I'm so close Sesshy" she threw back her head exposing her throat to him. Harshly he bit at her skin as he pounded harder in to her. He licked and sucked at the bites leaving deep red marks on her neck. Sesshomaru could feel his release coming closer and closer with each thrust.

He lowered his head to her ear and whispered harshly "Cum with me Kagome" With a finial thrust deep in her Sesshomaru shot his load and Kagome came around him. "Oh yes" Kagome moaned, felling Sesshomaru still filling her. He collapsed on op of her out of breath and sweaty. He rolled over and pulled her in to his arms.

"This was worth missing breakfast for" He smiled and kissed her cheek

"Oh very worth it" Kagome said tiredly as her eyes began to droop "Don't let me go Sesshomaru" she whispered before sleep claimed them both again.

**So this chapter took me forever. I had family over today and I have had crazy homework the last few days. But I have this done now and I hope you all like it. The Skittley part of it might be off. It has been forever since I have written one of those and I did try my best to make it sound good. **

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_

_**!  
!**_


	15. Chapter 16:You

I am SOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long

_**I am SOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long!! I have the worst case of writers block! **_

Chapter 15:

When Kagome awoke she opened her eyes just to shut them again. "SESSHOMARU!" she shouted.  
The demon ran in the room, a tray of food in his hands. "What is it?!" he asked panicked, dropping the food on the bed and running to her side.  
"Come here," she still had her eyes closed tightly "I need to see something."  
"What is it?" he asked brushing hair out of her eyes.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and for the first time in months she saw Sesshomaru through blurry vision "You..."  
"Have you got it all back?" He asked stroking her face looking into her eyes and knowing she was looking back.  
"No. I still can't see everything. It's blurry and dark but I can see you" she reached up and stroked his lips.

"Thank you"  
"For what?" he asked still looking deep into her brown eyes  
"For taking me when I was broken" she pulled him down to her lips kissing him softly.  
"I will always fix you sweet, sweet Kagome." He kissed her again lightly

"Now, I brought you up some food." Sesshomaru placed a strawberry to her lips urging her to take a bite of the fruit. Kagome opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the fruit taking in the sweet taste that filled her mouth.  
"Mmm" Kagome chewed slowly smiling at Sesshomaru.

"They taste different when my taste buds are not in over drive."  
"I would guess they do." They sat together eating the fruit  
"Will you take me to the gardens?" Kagome asked slowly walking to her closet wrapped in a silky sheet.  
"You look beautiful like that" Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed staring at her as her body swayed under the sheet.  
"You are just trying to flatter me Mr. Taisho" Kagome turned to look at him. Her eyes were still dark.  
"Maybe but it is still true." He rose from the bed wrapping his arms around her waist. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "How about a replay of this morning?" he said causing Kagome to blush bright red and giggle.  
"I want to see the sun Sesshomaru." She turned in his arms pulling him closer. "Then maybe we can find somewhere more interesting to play" she gave him a sexy smirk before kissing him deeply.  
"Get dressed and we will go outside." He kissed her forehead and exited to his room. Kagome could not help smiling, everything was going so well and she never wanted it to end.

Kagome stepped into the tall grass barefoot so she could feel the earth beneath her. She knew Sesshomaru was behind her but giving her distance to explore her sight.  
"Everything has grown so much. I can hardly believe it." Kagome ran toward the stream that flowed through the middle of the field. Although the stream was small it was still quite deep and Sesshomaru watched Kagome like a hawk as she leaned over scooping water up with her hand and bringing it to her lips. When she let the water leak out of her hand her water cold lips were covered by Sesshomaru's warm ones.  
"My dear Kagome, will you be careful around the water" he whispered his lips still on hers.  
"And what would my mighty protector do if I were to fall into the water?" Kagome leaned back over the bank.  
"Don't do that Kagome" Sesshomaru warned pulling her closer to his body.  
"I want to play in the water Sesshy." Kagome whined playfully dragging her nails up his legs and under his shirt. He growled as he felt his cock jump.  
"If you want to play in the water we can go inside now." He pulled her body onto his lower half.  
"Oh sesshy. You want to play too" she whimpered as she felt his touch strike up her body.  
"I do want to play but not here." Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground and turned to carry her inside.  
"No" Kagome threw her body weight into his, causing them both to fall to the ground. "I want to play here" she rolled her hips on his. His eyes rolled back and he growled loudly.  
"Very well" they rolled leaving Kagome under his hard body. "We will play."

POPOPOPOPOP

As the noon sun rose high above the couple they decided that it was time to see the rest of the world.  
"I want to see Sango" Kagome said sliding her jeans back over her hips.  
"You can see her whenever you like but I would like to go with you this time" Sesshomaru pulled back on his leather jacket  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kagome pulled him into yet another kiss. "We better get going" she playfully slapped him and then ran back towards the house.

**So it is really short but it was the best I could do at the moment. I am working on a few new stories and one that I have not updated in forever. Please be patient with me. School is almost over for me so I will be able to type more!! Thank you for all your reviews. The next chapter will kind of a life changer for someone….but till I am done with it you will have to wait to see who it is!! **


	16. Chapter 17: A Way

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16: A way

Sango paced back and forth in her apt. Kagome had called her and said that she needed to tell her something, but she wouldn't say what. When the doorbell rang Sango was at the door before Kagome's hand had dropped from the button.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru

"Nothing is wrong…. and may I say that your dress is beautiful" Kagome smirked when Sango's jaw dropped.

"You can…really…" Sango pulled Kagome in to a tight hug. "When did this happen!?" she asked letting Kagome go. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other and laughed slightly before answering.

"This morning." She smiled "Can we come in or are you going to leave us on your door step." Kagome pointed inside still smiling broadly. Sango laughed and moved aside so they could pass by.

"I made some snacks for you guys" she pointed to a tray of cookies that sat on the dark tile counter.

"We're not really hungry" Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her hair.

"You guys…I mean…you're…never mind…" Sango gave up.

"Yea Sango we are." Kagome laughed without a care in the world

* * *

Days passed, each one was better and better. One late afternoon Sesshomaru and Kagome lay together in a field of tall flowers.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru laid a hand on her stomach

"Yes" Kagome responded playing with a piece of glass between her fingers. When he didn't answer Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru. "What's wrong?" she asked a hint of worry in her voice

"Nothing…Nothing is wrong" He nuzzled her belly button laying a kiss softly on it.

"What are you doing?" Kagome laughed playfully stroking Sesshomaru's long hair.

"I am bringing comfort to our pup" he looked up at her smiling before laying more kisses around her stomach

"What?" Kagome looked at him in mild shock "Really! A pup!?" She smiled as she watched Sesshomaru mutter words too quiet for her ears to hear.

"I can't believe I am pregnant. This is the best day of my life." Sesshomaru picked her up and spun her in his arms.

"Neither can I, love" He kissed her with love and passion overwhelming. Sesshomaru ran with her in his arms to their room, setting her down carefully.

"I can't wait to tell Sango! She is going to flip" Kagome ran out of his arms and to her cell phone. When she was about to press send Sesshomaru took the phone from her.

"You shouldn't tell anyone yet." He set her phone back down and sat on their bed.

"Why not? I want people to know" Kagome sat crossed legged on the bed next to him.

"Inuyasha is still out there and if he finds out that you are carrying my child, you know he will find some way to hurt you" he took her hands in to his. "I can't lose you Kagome"

"You will one day." Kagome looked down pulling her hands out of his grip. "I am only human after all."

"Don't talk like that Kagome. We will find some way. We will cheat death"

"Easy for you to say you can live forever…you're a demon" traitorous tears fell on to Kagome's cheeks "I will grow old until you don't want me anymore and then I will die."

Sesshomaru sat and watched Kagome cry he didn't know what to do or how to comfort her. In the back of his mind he knew she was going to die one day and he would grow old past her and his pup. He rose and kissed her hair.

"I will find a way to save you Kagome. I promise" then he was gone from the room.

* * *

For the next week Kagome rarely saw Sesshomaru. He would keep himself locked in his office for hours at a time and came in to bed in the middle of the night, just to leave as the sun came up. He skipped meals and by the day he would look worse and worse.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome knocked on his office door lightly before entering. "Please come to bed with me." When he didn't turn around Kagome spoke to his back. "I haven't seen you in days, I miss you" she ran her hand under his shirt and up his back.

"Not tonight Kagome. I have work to do" he snapped the book he was reading closed and moved on to the next one.

"You have been in here for days. I just want one night." Kagome lowered her voice to a sexy whisper while she played with the waistband of his pants.

"Kagome, you don't understand. I have to find something" he closed that book as well and moved on to the next one.

"What do you have to find?" she gave up, crossed her arms and sat on the edge of his desk.

"A way…" he whispered flipping the page

"A way to what?" she said moving a hand to stroke her still flat stomach. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks

"You're looking for a way to save me" Kagome took the book from his hand dropping it on the floor; she held his face in her hands.

"I am here and I am not going to die anytime soon. If you spend your life looking for a way to save me your pup will grow up not knowing the great man I am in love with."

"I am going to save you Kagome…..I know there is a way."

_**OK so there was the next chapter. Not nearly as long as I wanted it to be but I PROMISE I will be getting a longer one in there soon! I am just supper busy out there in the Real world! PLEASE **_

_**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**_


	17. Chapter 18:Essence

So after great reviews I will start and finish a great chapter

_**So after great reviews I will start and finish a great chapter!! Have fun reading!!**_

_**Last time: "I am here and I am not going to die anytime soon. If you spend your life looking for a way to save me your pup will grow up not knowing the great man I am in love with." **_

_**  
"I am going to save you Kagome…..I know there is a way."**_

Chapter 17: Essence

Kagome stroked her expanding belly as she walked through the halls of her home. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome called from the main hall. Sesshomaru was at her side in a second.

"What's wrong" One hand was on her belly and the other on her lower back. "Something with the pup?"

"The pup is kicking" Kagome's smile stretched from ear to ear as she moved Sesshomaru's hand to where their child was moving. "Do you feel it?" she looked up at his face.

"I can. This is truly a miracle Kagome" he got down on his knees and kissed her stomach. "I love you, my pup" he muttered  
"I don't think this could be more perfect" she stroked Sesshomaru's hair.

A loud knock woke Kagome from her nap in one of the chairs in the sunroom. She waddled to the door, fixing her shirt so her stomach didn't show. Opening the door she found Sango standing there.

"Where have you been the last few months?" she said with a hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

"What? No Hello?" Kagome laughed and pulled Sango inside by the arm. "I am sorry I have been so distant."

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she was dragged to the sunroom and pushed in to a chair.

"He is at work" Kagome sat and put a pillow over her chest to hide her belly bulge.

"So why have you been so distant the last few months?" Sango poured herself a drink and offered Kagome a glass.

"I have stopped drinking" she turned the drink down. "I have been going though some changes and I can't leave the house as much as I would like to"

When Kagome didn't go in to detail, Sango pushed. "Are you going to tell me why?"

"I can't. Sesshomaru told me it would not be a good idea in case someone tried to get information out of you" Kagome whispered avoiding Sango's eyes.

"I am your best friend" Sango got on her knees in front of Kagome holding on to her hands. "You can tell me anything. I promise will never tell anyone!"

"I am pregnant" Kagome whispered squeezing Sango's hand. "But if Inuyasha finds out he could come and hurt me till I lose the baby. That would kill Sesshomaru" Kagome smiled as the pup kicked at its father's name.

"Of all things you could have told me I think this is the best things you have ever told me" Sango smiled brightly at the news. "Sesshomaru would never let anything happen to you."

The two sat together for hours until Sesshomaru came home and found them. "Sango what are you doing here?" he looked them over. Sango was sitting next to Kagome with one hand on her stomach. Sango moved her hand away and tried to hide the flicker of fear that passed her eyes. "I just came to see Kagome. It is getting late though I should get going." She stood grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"I will see you again soon Sango" Kagome called to her, then looked at Sesshomaru. "Please don't look at me like that. She came over for a visit and I was tired of keeping this from her." Kagome rose from the chair and stood for a second before falling back to the chair.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru lifted her head to look at him.

"I was just a bit dizzy" she shook her head and stood again with the help of Sesshomaru. "I think I should go and lie down. Could you have some food brought to the room?" Kagome stood at the rail and sent Sesshomaru away.

"I will be up in a moment" he watched her until she rounded the corner

When Sesshomaru walked in to the room Kagome was laying on the bed, her eyes closed and her chest not moving. Sesshomaru dropped the food and ran to her "Kagome, wake up" she didn't move. Sesshomaru could sense that the pup was fine but Kagome was slipping away quickly.

Sesshomaru was more panicked then he had ever been. His hands glowed blue as he touched her body. He could feel some of his demon essence pass from him to her.

"Kagome?" He called to her in a whisper once his hands returned to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief when she groaned and opened her eyes

"What happened?" She asked closing her eyes again rolling in to Sesshomaru lap.

"I don't know but you scared me." He kissed her forehead moving to lie next to her. "I almost lost you. From what I can tell the pup has started stealing your essence for the purpose of its own growth." He stroke Kagome's stomach as he spoke "When I touched you the pup drew a small amount of my demon essence to it. That is what saved you"

"Will this happen again?" Kagome asked eyes still closed but a worried look on her face.  
"As the pup grows it will require more power" Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's face up to look at him. "Next time I might not be able to save you…Unless you have a demon side."

"I thought that it was not possible to make me a half demon" Kagome stared in to his eyes with a spark of hope in hers

"I can make you a half demon but it would require me giving up blood to you in the height of passion. It is a very risky ritual, that would result in a lifelong mating" Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the thought.

Kagome lit up. "You would do that?" she asked running her finger over the shell of his ear.

"I would want nothing more." He kissed her gently before pulling away. "You need to eat first then we can focus on doing this later."

_**So the next chapter will be more lemony and that is where Kagome will gain her demon side but remember she will not be a full demon dances in random circles I will try and update soon but it won't be till sometime next week cause I am going to the beach to enjoy my summer at last. **_


	18. Chapter 19:Half Demon

Ok it has been a long while since I have written a chapter like this so I hope it fits together good

_**Ok it has been a long while since I have written a chapter like this so I hope it fits together good!! **_

Chapter 18: Half Demon

Kagome picked at a bowl of fruit that Sesshomaru had brought in before. She ate slowly, still feeling each piece before she put it to her lips.

"Will it hurt?" She broke the silence that had formed between the two of them.

"I don't know. It might, but there is no way to tell. Something like this has only been done twice back before records were kept." Sesshomaru picked a strawberry from the bowel

"Will it affect the pup? Hurt it in anyway?" Kagome was worried; he could feel it in her aura.

"Kagome, everything will be just fine." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I know but I can't help but worry about this" Kagome rubbed her stomach as she felt the pup kicking. Her want to have a healthy pup was greater than her fear of pain.

"Eat now and we will talk about this in a while." He kissed her again and rose from the bed. "I will be back in a few minutes" Kagome watched him walk from the room.

"What now, little one? I need this for you and me both" she laid back and decided to sleep for a few minutes before Sesshomaru came back.

_**Dream**_

Kagome was walking along the top of the main staircase, thinking she was alone she just had on a loose fitting robe around her body, when she turned towards the front door Inuyasha stood there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome spit out bitterly pulling her arms around her body to protect her stomach.

"I am here for you Kagome. I want to show you I have changed, I am different now" Inuyasha walked towards her.

"You were told that if you came back here you would die." Kagome retreaded back each step he came closer.

"I don't want to hurt you Kagome. I still love you" He had his foot on the first step… then he was next to her. "I just want you"

"You're worse than a broken record. Get away from me" Kagome tried to push him away but in step pushed her bulging stomach onto his own.

"Oh…I see now why you are so reluctant to come back to me. You are carrying Sesshomaru's pup. I am surprised Kagome, I didn't think you wanted kids. But I guess fucking him feels better then fucking me"

"He took me in when you hurt me. He is better than you EVER will be" Kagome turned and spit in his face. When he let her go she tried to run as fast as she could while holding her stomach. She reached the top of the hall and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"You can't run from me Kagome. I will always find you" Inuyasha laughed evily.

"Don't make me hurt you again. Just come back with me." He was next to her again. "I could kill you and your pup. Or I could wait till your beloved Sesshomaru comes home and take you then, make him watch."

Kagome was in tears now clutching her stomach. "Please don't hurt me" she sobbed falling to the floor.

_**End dream**_

Kagome woke with a scream she face was covered in sweet and tears mixed in with that. Sesshomaru bolted in to the room to hold her.

"Kagome what's wrong"

"Inuyasha…he is going to kill me and the pup" Kagome sobbed hysterically in to Sesshomaru's chest.

"I won't let him touch you again ever. I will always protect you" Sesshomaru lifted her in to his arms "Let get you cleaned up" Sesshomaru carried her quickly to the bath undressing her and helping her step in to the deep water. He undressed and slipped in next to her.

"The dream seemed so real Sesshomaru. I could feel his claws on my arm, his breath on my neck" she whispered as Sesshomaru washed her back in slow circles.

"That will never happen love" he kissed her shoulder lightly. "He will never get close to you again"

"How do you know? No one has seen him in months. He could be out there right now watching our every move" Kagome raised her voice and turned to look at him.

"He is not going to some after you anytime soon. I didn't want to tell you but He was caught robbing a liquor store about 10 miles from here. He is jail as of a few days ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Kagome looked at him shocked.

"You were going through so much with the pup I didn't want to worry you anymore."

"You should have told me" she swam away from him leaning on one of the rocks.

"If you don't want to do this Kagome we can wait. We don't have to change you today." Sesshomaru offered swimming to her.

"No I want to do this. We can't risk me collapsing again." She lay on his chest breathing lightly "Let's go back to the room, I'm cold"

"Alright" Sesshomaru stood with her in his arms. Setting her down carefully, Sesshomaru quickly wrapped her in a towel and one around himself.

"I'll walk" she turned away from his arms and waddled out of the bath room.

Sesshomaru followed her with thoughts of his own.

"Sesshomaru, do you really think I should do this?" Kagome asked when they were back in their room.  
"Yes. It is best for you" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and placed kisses along her neck.

"Mmm, I guess your right" she turned in his arms and kisses his lips lustfully. Sesshomaru smirked and lifted her in to his arms, carrying her to the bed.

"Are you ready to leave your human life behind?" Sesshomaru trailed his hands down her towel slipping it off and throwing it to the floor.

"More than you know" she pressed her body on to his. She could feel his arousal on her thigh and the heat between her legs grew. "Now give it to me" Kagome smirked sexily reaching down and pulling off his towel adding to her own on the floor.

"Whatever you say" he smirked back at her before taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth sucking and nipping at it. The sounds coming from his lover's mouth made it harder for Sesshomaru to restrain himself from thrashing her small body. Lower he trailed his kisses, over her pregnant belly and down to her black curls nestled between her legs.

Kagome's knuckles whitened as she clutched the blood red silk sheets. If the kisses didn't drive her mad, the skilled tongue between her legs would. Her sexual urge was in overdrive so she was in heaven at this very moment.

"Sesshy" Kagome gasped as his tongue flicked at her clit. She could feel the smirk on his lips as she moaned. "God damn! I want you now!" She pulled his head to her lips

"You are not being patient love. I will give you what you want…in time." Sesshomaru moved his hips with hers, teasing her opening.

"Don't tease me Sesshy" she groaned in pleasurable agony "Do it…please"

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her up to his chest "Savor this, the last of your human experiences, after this you will be a demon" he kissed her lovingly then flipped her on hands and knees.

"Please Sesshy…just do it" Kagome closed her eyes when she felt Sesshomaru move behind her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you Kagome" he moved in to her smoothly, the couple let out a combined moan. Sesshomaru moved slowly pushing deeper every time.

"Ses...ohh…Sesshy" Kagome panted out. She had one hand on the headboard of the bed and the other clutching the sheets. She could feel his hands all over her, giving her pleasure she could never have imagined. One hand kneaded her breast and the other rubbed her clit.

Sesshomaru could feel his release coming close and he knew what he needed to do. Pulling her hand off the headboard, he turned her back around to face him. "Remember what you have to do" he whispered to her pumping in to her faster but still carefully.

"Ahh…I am so close" Kagome moaned out digging her nails in to his back. Bringing his head down he prepared to bite her and she him. The two climaxed together and two sets of teeth tasted blood.

A flash of light filled the room and then all was calm.

_**HAHAHA that is the end of this chapter!! I love you all for reviewing my story!! I will try and update again soon!!**_


	19. Chapter 20:The Past

Chapter 20: The past

Kagome lay on her side wrapped in the arms of her life mate. Sesshomaru lay behind her stroking her stomach.

"The pup is kicking at your hand" Kagome whispered then gasped and covered her mouth. Before this day her voice was not harsh but it wasn't pretty either. Now when she spoke, even a whisper, her voice was like music.  
"I can feel it." He chuckled at her reaction leaning over to kiss her cheek. "It's nearly morning again" he rose out of the bed.

"I am not sure I will be able to get used to this. Everything is different. The things I see, what I hear" she turned and stood on the cold wood floor. "Even my balance is better" Kagome smiled and danced to her closet to get dressed.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast today love?" Sesshomaru asked pulling on a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"So soon? Are you sure I am safe to go outside around people?" Kagome pulled on a pair of her khaki colored jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.  
"You will be just fine" Sesshomaru was then behind her wrapping his arms around Kagome's pregnant stomach. "You are strong, you will do great."

Leaning back of his bare chest Kagome smiled at the picture of a perfect family that had formed in her mind. The buzz of a cell phone brought Kagome and Sesshomaru back to the real world. Walking slowly to the phone Kagome answered the unknown number.

"Hello?"

The voice that responded was one that she had not heard in years _"You are one hard lady to get a hold of."_

"Kaiya? Is that really you?" Kagome's eyes went bright and she laughed

"_Duh? Who else would it be? You are one really hard person to find. I called the number that was listed but some guy told me to just call this number and here you are." _

"Wait you called my house and a man answered?" Kagome shot a worried look at Sesshomaru. The servants didn't answer the phones, so only one person could be there.

"_Yea. But other than that. I am in town; do you want to have breakfast or something?"_ Kaiya offered

"Sure I think that would be great" Kagome smiled "How about the old café where we used to go?"

"_Ok I can be there in half an hour" _

"Sounds great. I can't wait. See you then."

"_Right. Bye" _

Kagome closed her phone, setting it back on the night stand. "I hope I didn't just mess up your plan" Kagome looked apologetically at Sesshomaru.

"A little, but anything to make you happy." He kissed her lips lightly "Go get ready and I will meet you down stairs."

"Alright" She watched him leave the room before she finished getting ready. As she pulled the brush through her hair she noticed that it had grown several inched and lightened a few shades. Not only had her balance gotten better but Kagome found she could make lightening quick movements as well. Taking it slow she walked down the main staircase slowly.

"Ready" she called out to Sesshomaru, who stood by the door waiting

"You look lovely this way" he took her hand and headed to the car.

"What, as a demon?"

"No, as the mother of my pup" Kagome blushed and looked away from him. Sesshomaru chuckled helping Kagome in to the car.

When they arrived at the café Kagome saw an old friend sitting in the same spot they had as kids.

"You always did like the corner booth." Kagome called to get Kaiya to look up.  
"And you always did like to scare the shit out of me" the girl hopped up and ran to Kagome.

"It's been forever"

Kaiya had knee length black hair with white streaked in and out of it. Standing at 5' 3" she had to look up to Kagome as she spoke. Dressed in all black leather she came off as the kind of person, despite her height, could beat the shit out of anyone who got on the wrong side of her. Kagome opened her arms for a hug and Kaiya jumped at her.

"Hey be careful. There is another person in this hug." Kagome put a hand on her stomach.

"You went and got yourself knocked up." Kaiya laughed playfully pushed Kagome's shoulder "So who is the lucky dad?"

"He is" Kagome pointed behind her at Sesshomaru, who had been keeping his distance for the girls.

"Oh he is good looking" Kaiya joked looking Sesshomaru up and down.

"He is all mine" Kagome joked back sitting down and making room for Sesshomaru to sit.

"Don't worry Hun I have one of my own" Kaiya sat back down and flashed a diamond ring at Kagome

"Oh who is your lucky guy?" Kagome fell in to conversation with her old friend as if days had passed not years. They ate, talked and reminisced about the old times.

"Don't you just miss those days where you didn't have to worry where you woke up, you were just happy to wake up alive." Both girls laughed "But I guess we all have to grow up sometime" Kaiya pokes at her eggs.

"Yea. I have been married, divorced and pregnant since you last saw me" Kagome laughed sitting back one hand holding Sesshomaru's and the other on her belly.

"I have been on the road. I bought a bike about 6 months ago and I have been driving in to the horizon ever since."

A waitress came to their table. "We are about to serve lunch" then she walked away.

Kaiya looked at her watch and dropped her fork. "Wow, we have been here that long? I guess time really does fly. Next time I am in town we will have to do this again."

"We have to get going as well" Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the seat. "I had a lot of fun"

"I am going to pay" Sesshomaru walked to the counter.

"I did as well. I have to go meet my man." Kaiya rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Next time bring him, I would love to meet this mystery man."

"I will do that" Kaiya gave Kagome another hug "Until then don't be a stranger, you have my number now. Just call me."

"I will." Then Kagome watched as she got on her motorcycle and sped in to the distance.

"Do you want to go home?" Sesshomaru came back holding on to her hand.

"Not yet, we are going to go by my old house. Something is going on and I need to know what it is."

_**OK I know it have been a while since I updated but I think this chapter is good so please keep me sane and review and tell me!**_


	20. Chapter 20:Not Scared Anymore

_OK this is the fixed chapter! Thank you to my Beta for fixing it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think i should do next. R&R_

Chapter 21: Not scared anymore.

Kagome had pushed Sesshomaru to the passenger seat as she pushed the speed limit of his car.

"Calm down Kagome. This can't be good for the pup" Sesshomaru watched her with a slight fear of his mate's anger

"I am stronger now or have to forgotten already" she spat back, speeding up to pass a red light.

"I have not. Have you forgotten that I gave you part of myself so that would be stronger?" he questioned back raising his eyebrow at her.

"Never, but I have to know." Kagome pulled in to the drive way of the house she fought so hard to leave.

"I am not letting you in there" Sesshomaru stepped out of the car. "It is still too dangerous. You don't know your powers yet."

"This is my fight, not yours. I need to know what is going on. As long as you are there I will be safe, so will the pup" Kagome fought for her point

"Fine but you will stay behind me the whole time" Sesshomaru helped her out of the car and towards the front door. With his hand on the door he felt Kagome stop behind him

"I have worked so hard to never come back here; I can't believe he has pushed me back." Kagome held her pregnant belly looking down at it.

"He will not touch you again, I protect you now" he raised her chin with his finger to look in to her eyes. "I love you Kagome" laying a light kiss on her lips he smiled

"Thank you" Kagome smiled and turned back to the door "Let's go" the door opened slowly to reveal a wrecked foyer. Papers were thrown all around, chairs ripped to pieces and laying everywhere.

"HELLO" Kagome called through the house "Something is wrong. There is no way the servants would have let the house look like this." She whispered to Sesshomaru who nodded in response.

"I will look through the house. Stay here and shout if anything happens" he ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"What do you see in him?" a voice from the side room made Kagome spin in place.

"More then I saw in you Inuyasha" she replied looking at his tattered appearance. His shirt was ripped and torn as were his blue jeans. "And a lot more then I see now."

"Shut up you bitch. You are the reason that I am like this. If you would have just stayed then it would be my pup that you are bearing not his." Inuyasha took a step towards her and Kagome recoiled back.

"You never wanted kids. That is why we never tried. Then it ended and you lost your chance." Kagome looked up at the stairs quickly hoping to see Sesshomaru there but it was empty.

"He won't be able to save you forever I hope you know." Inuyasha took another step towards her and again she stepped back. "One day I will find you, alone, weak and that is when I will get you."

Pure fear filled Kagome as the venom of his words hit her. The threat was not empty like most murders but his eyes told her that he was more than willing to go through with it.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran back towards the door. With her new powers she made it to the door before Inuyasha.

"You can't hurt me anymore. I am not just a human anymore. I am more than you ever wanted me to be. You wanted me weak, you wanted me to be below you so you could hurt me. But I found someone who loved me as a human and a demon." Kagome threw open the door before Inuyasha's hand could grasp her arm. "I am not scared of you anymore" she stood on the porch looking at him. Sesshomaru ran down the stairs to hold Inuyasha off the floor by his neck.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sesshomaru threatened tightening his grip.

"No more then you have" Inuyasha dug his claws in to Sesshomaru's arm. Dropping him Sesshomaru moved in to a protective crouch in front of Kagome.

"You will not touch her Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's claws glowed green with lethal poison

"That should be my child not yours and I will fight for it." Inuyasha stood ready to fight

"Then you will die for what you gave up" Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha ripping threw his shirt, leaving glowing claw marks through his chest and arm. Inuyasha cried out in pain. Instead of fighting back he ran for Kagome. Sesshomaru turned a moment too late. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms claws digging in to her stomach.

"If I can't have her, then neither can you _brother_" He let Kagome's body drop to the ground. She screamed in pain clutching her stomach.

"NO!" Sesshomaru ran to her but Inuyasha stopped him with a powerful kick to the chest.

"You will watch her die like I watched her leave me for you. Feel the pain of loss, just like I did" he walked slowly to his brother ready to strike again.

"I will not lose her, not like this" A long green whip came from Sesshomaru's left hand "Have you made your peace? Are you ready to die _brother_" the smirk on Sesshomaru's face grew wider as he threw the whip at Inuyasha.

He winced but did not back down. Another lash hit him, this time across his shoulder then his legs, then his chest.

"I will feel no gilt about this" Sesshomaru raised his whip again. About to strike when he heard Kagome's voice

"Don't Sesshomaru" Kagome was standing in the doorway holding on to the door frame and her stomach. The claw marks on her looked like they had healed for weeks not minutes. "He is not worth killing. We can send him back to jail and make sure it sticks this time"

"Kagome, he tried to kill you"  
"I know what he did, but don't kill him yet. Make him pay…make him suffer. Killing him is just the easy way out and he knows it."

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru waiting.

"Fine. You will live but I swear your life is going to be a living hell until you are begging me to kill you" Sesshomaru threw him to the floor and held him there "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. It's odd; I healed so quickly and I don't think there was any damage to the pup"

"Wait in the car. I will be there in a moment" he pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly

Within five minutes two official looking vans showed up. Kagome was lying back in her seat nearly asleep as they carried Inuyasha out of the house and in to the back of one of the vans. She heard Sesshomaru shouting orders to them and then the vans were gone. The car door opened and Kagome looked over at her mate.

"I was so scared" he admitted laying his hand on her stomach "I wasn't ready to watch you die, not by his hand"

"I was scared too" Kagome said weakly holding on to his hand "I want to go home"

"Alright love I will take you home" he leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly before driving off.

_YAY two chapters within days of each other! I am proud of myself!! I hope you liked it! I know I loved writing this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	21. Chapter 21: A new life

_**Ok this is my cry for help. I REALLY need someone to beta this story. I would rather have someone who has read most of the story to do it. I may be a good…well ok writer but I still need someone to look over what I write. I am thinking of ending this soon and with a big bang but if anyone has any good ideas of more ideas of future chapters then just message me and I will think about them! Also this chapter has not been Beta read so please NO!!! Flames! I am really trying!! **_

Chapter 22: A new life.

The shower water hit Kagome's body washing away all the unpleasant things that had happened in that day. Sesshomaru slipped in behind her scrubbing her back in small circles  
"Are you ok?" he asked kissing the back of her neck.

"How can I be?" she leaned back on to his chest. "He tried to kill me, of all the things I knew he would do, I never thought he would do that."

"He will not come back from where I sent him" he smirked, rubbing the growing mound of baby. "It shouldn't be long now before we get to meet our little pup."

"Then we will never sleep between the middle of the night feedings and fussing over him day and night. What were we thinking?" Kagome joked turning to look in to Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Would you like me to remind you?" he leaned down and kissed down her neck. Kagome reached behind her and turned off the hot water to just leave the cold raining on the two of them. Sesshomaru growled and bite her but not hard enough to break skin. "Why did you do that?"

"I am tried Sesshy" she smiled and stepped out of the shower wrapping her self in a towel. "I might be almost a demon but this pup is demanding more and more of me as the weeks go by"

Sesshomaru parted Kagome's towel to stroke the faint claw marks on her belly. "This is why they are taking more from you. It takes energy to heal ones self." He leaned down and kissed her stomach and muttered words that made the baby move quickly.

"What did you say to our pup? That was the first time that I felt him move like that"  
"I told him it was almost time for him to meet the world and I guess he liked that idea." Sesshomaru kissed her lips then went to lie on their bed.

"Come on to bed love. You have had a very trying day and you two need your rest."

"I will in a moment" she sent a love filled smile to her mate before going to get dressed for bed.

The two lay in bed, Kagome on her side with Sesshomaru's protective arms around her when she felt the first pain strike her body.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shook his arm sitting up and breathing lightly. Sesshomaru gowned but didn't wake. "Sesshomaru you nee to wake up NOW!" she shouted the last word as another pain struck her.

"What is going on?" rubbing his eyes he sat up looking at his mate.

"My water broke and I am having contractions" Kagome spit out quickly standing from the bed and quickly strolling the room grapping her robe as she went.

"What do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru panicked voice made Kagome smile. She watched him run around the room getting dressed and things for Kagome and the baby.

"Just drive." She headed for the door as fast as she could which, even for a demon was not fast at the moment.

"Let me carry you" Sesshomaru had his shirt hanging open, his pants unzipped and baby colored bags on his shoulder. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I can walk Sesshomaru. I am capable of that much" Kagome hissed and held her stomach as another contraction hit her. "Ok fine….carry me, just do it quickly…" the contractions were getting closer together and she knew that this pup was coming if they were at the hospital or not.

Sesshomaru scooped her up running to the car then speeding to the hospital.

Kagome lay in a hospital bed, her feet propped up and a female doctor between her legs telling her it was almost time to push. Every minute the same screaming pain went through her body. Sesshomaru held her right hand in his and that in it self was his own form of labor pains.

"Ok Kagome. It is time to push. Now deep breath and push on the next contraction." The doctor said sweetly rubbing Kagome's knees

"Kagome it will be fine. Just breath" Sesshomaru whispered to his mate.

"You try doing this DAMN IT" Kagome shouted and push out the first contraction. A light sheen of sweat covered her face.

"Your doing great Kagome. Just breathe and wait for the next one."

An hour later, Kagome was sleeping and Sesshomaru was holding a beautiful little baby girl with a mixture of his marks and his fathers marks.

"Kagome, love wake up and see your daughter." he held the baby next to her head and waited for her to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the baby that they made together. The little girl opened her eyes and looked in to her mothers.

"She is perfect." Kagome reached out and held the babies hand. "I love you baby." She looked up at Sesshomaru "and I love you too" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and then the babies.

"I love you both so much" and the two started a new life together.

_**OK that is the end of this chapter! I am trying to update all of my stories but right now I am failing a class or two and I need to get those up before I can sit and type up all my updates. I will try as soon as possible. Again I am crying for Beta help! **_


	22. Chapter 22: The End

_**After rereading the 22**__**nd**__** chapter I figured that I could end this story now and write another one about the babies' future. So that is what I am going to do. When I started this story I never figured that I would make it this far in but I did. So I will write this last chapter and call this my VERY FIRST finished fanfiction. **_

Chapter 23: The End.

Kagome was in the hospital for just a day before she could go home. Sesshomaru and Kagome had not named their daughter yet because nothing seemed to fit yet. Kagome was wheeled to the front doors of the hospital, as was their policy, to find none other then Kaiya standing there with Sesshomaru. She was standing next to a hansom man whom Kagome didn't know.

"Surprise! Sesshomaru here called me after the baby was born so _we_ hopped on a train and came right over." Her old friend nudged the man at her side.

"Wow I am so glad you're here!" Kagome held the baby close to her chest and stood from the wheelchair. "Who is this?" she asked Kaiya about that man.

"This is my fiancé Todd."

Kagome handed the sleeping child to Sesshomaru to put in the car. "It's nice to meet you. We should get home." Kagome was still tried and really wanted to get home. She climbed in to the back seat with Kaiya while the men rode up front.

Kagome had gotten the baby settled in her new room and now had a few minutes to sit down.

"In a few months" Kaiya started "I would like you to be my maid of honor in our wedding" she looked up at Todd and smiled. Kagome knew that look well, it was the look she still has for Sesshomaru.

"I would love to!" The four of them sat and talked until the call of the baby took persistence. Everything seemed to be set in place so well.

Todd and Sesshomaru sat alone in the parlor while the women went to tend to the child. "Have you thought of any names?" he asked making small talk

"A few…we didn't make a choice while she was pregnant because we didn't know the gender."

"I think she should have the name Alana" Kagome descended the stairs with their daughter in her arms. "Alana lyn" she smiled looking up at Sesshomaru

"I think that is perfect." He laughed lightly "It was my great grandmother's name. It fits her."

Four months later

Kaiya was pacing in her wedding dress. Kagome held Alana trying to calm her as well as Kaiya.

"It is your wedding day nothing is going wrong. I made sure!" Kagome had spent all of her time either caring for her baby of planning her best friends wedding.

"I know it is but I am just pacing to stay sane." She stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Her dark hair had grown out and was put elegantly on the crown of her head with pearled hair pin. The dress was strapless and fell to the floor on her short form. A deep blue with a pattern of silver stars went up the side.

"It's time to go. You look beautiful." Kagome kissed Kaiya's cheek and went to take her spot Alana still in her arms.

_Years passes and little Alana grew up to be a powerful and beautiful woman. She was faced with her own troubles but unlike her mother before her, she had an overprotective father who taught her to fight as soon as she was walking. When she entered high school she met the son of Todd and Kaiya. They started off as best friends but as the years went by the two grew to be much more then that. Before they knew it Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting in the front row of the same church that Todd and Kaiya had been married, watching their daughter marry her high school sweet heart. Through the fabric of Alana's dress they could see the growing child she carried. Before she said the binding words she looked over at her parents and a tear of happiness fell from Kagome's eyes. "My baby girl is all grown up" This life was perfect. He watched his child grow and soon he would be watching his grandchild grow as well. Everything had come full circle. She had found who she was missing. The one she was before, the one she wanted to be and the one she is forever more. _

_**Fin**_


End file.
